xvigilantefandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Smith
(NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH THE CHARACTER 'X' CREATED BY DARK HORSE COMICS) Dan Smith is a vigilante and student currently attending Eastwood High School in Eastwood City, Colorado Description "Dan Smith is the child of The Protector, A vigilante active around the Late 1980s/early-mid 1990s and his highschool sweetheart, Olivia. Dan is a very secretive person who doesn't like to talk about his past. He is very knowledgeable in the Martial Arts form Bu-Sara (seen in Batman: Gotham Knight) and is always ready for a fight. His weakness is his sanity, as it can drop temporarily if you threaten his loved ones. Dan isn't afraid to kill to protect them and will constantly remind his adversaries about this. He is effectiveley a Yandere due to his tragic backstory and determination to 'not fail again'." (this description if from a later point in Dan's life. So don't expect it to be valid yet. Once the timeline is in sync with this description, this message will be removed) Backstory Early Life Age 4-8 Dan was a mature, well behaved child during Elementary school and wasn't afraid to confront bullies and rule breakers. However, he knew his limits and would often run to the nearest Faculty member when he couldn't handle the situation himself. Dan quickly became very sporty, later being promoted to his School Grade's Dodgeball captain when he was 8 years old. However, things started to spiral down when, at the age of 9, Dan realised that his mother (Olivia) had developed a form of Cancer. He kept his positive spirit however, but only inside of school. Outside, he was willing to give up absolutley anything to cure his dear mother's illness and often cried himself to sleep about it, while his father spiraled into alcoholism before being approached by a Private Military Contractor (who could pay for Olivia's Cancer treatment). Age 9-11 After James accepted the Military Contract, Dan's grandfather was left to take care of his mother. He missed his dad dearly but often fantasized about the exiting action he would take part in and would often pretend to "act out" the action with his toys. Dan didn't miss any school however, as he deemed it an 'escape' from the stress-filled home life. One day, at the age of 10, Dan met a new student and potential future ally named Sky Jones (who was roughly 13 years old). However, he also encountered his potential future enemy, Sky's younger brother John (roughly 11 years old). they were the offspring of Liam Jones (The Protector's former enemy) and Hannah Jones (The Protector's former ally). John was psychologically damaged due to the abuse caused by his father before his demise and eventually had a temporary insanity snap (similar to Dan's later outbursts) and brought a knife to his new school. Dan quickly saw this and ran to tell the Head-Master of the school, who was already told this by Sky. John was quickly apprehended and sent to Juvenile Detention for 1 month. After this, Sky questioned Dan about his father was, due to his appearence being slightly familiar to her. He quickly replied and Sky only responded. "Oh, it's just that you looked familiar to me." and then walked away. Dan found it slightly odd but dismissed it and walked home. Nothing noteable happened to him until, when Dan was 13, His father returned home, uninjured. He was elated to see his father again and all negative thoughts faded away. Adolescent years Age 12-14 Dan's happiness did not last long however, as he found out his Grandmother was dying. Him and his father then began semi-frequently visiting her as the both believed that she did not have long to live. Their thoughts were confirmed 1 month later when Dan was told by his father that she had passed away. This dealt a heavy blow to Dan's sanity as they were extemely close to eachother. Things would only get worse when it was revealed Olivia's Cancer Treatment had failed, and that they could only keep trying the same treatment in hope that it would somehow work. This was when Dan's mindset and Sanity began to drastically change. He would often have violent outbursts (not to be confused with his temporary insanity snaps) at home. In November of that year, Olivia finally succumbed to her Cancer and died. After hearing about this, Dan's sanity broke. He was a shell of his former self, nothing but a body inhabited by pain, suffering, and (to a degree), insanity. Somehow, Dan was able to completely remove his emotions, making him unable to ever feel the same way again. Over time, he was able to replicate and restore his emotions. However, his small bursts of emotion did not last long, and couldn't be triggered the same way again. However, he could still feel worried or concerned, but only in certain situations. A new feeling began to overtake him, Hollowness. Dan felt incomplete, as if something was missing from him. He spent almost all of his waking moments thinking about this and finding something/someone that could 'repair' him, Similar to what Ayano Aishi did. When Dan confessed to his father about this new feeling, James was extremely worried, as he had encountered someone with a similar condition. Dan later said that he felt someone else was feeling the same way as he was, and wished to help them recover or gain their emotions. James quickly dismissed this by pointing out that Dan was a very creative person and that this was all just his imagination. Dan grew angry with his father saying: "It IS true! I know it! WHY can you not understand this?!" and stormed off. A Week Later, before going to sleep, Dan discovered an image of his father in Akademi High School taken in 1989. He confronted his father about this, but his only reply was: "We'll talk after school tomorrow." That day, after school. Dan immediatley began questioning him about the image. James said that he was an 'agent' of a man known as The Protector and he was infiltrating the school in an attempt to bring a murderer to justice, but was quickly stopped when The Journalist arrested Ryoba Aishi. During and after her trial, he (and most of Japan) began to despise The Journalist, as James had developed feelings for her during his infiltration and beleived him to be a fame hungry scumbag. Dan, after hearing this, also began to despise The Journalist, seeing him as a cruel, filthy insect who needed to be punished. Unknown to James, this was the first stepping stone towards Dan becoming X. Age 15-16 2 months after their conversation about Akademi High, Dan began to learn about the lack of efficiency in the police force, and wished to do something about it, by either becoming a police officer himself or an "external source of law enforcement". Dan recalled his father saying something about The Protector, and quickly asked him if he was still alive, to which James replied: "The Man under the mask is, but The Protector retired in the 90's and he's not coming back.". Dan requested to make contact with him but James harshly declined this offer, saying that he lives a quiet family life now and it would be immoral to contact him again. Dan replied by saying that the crime rate has shot up due to the lack of Police Officers, and that something has to be done. He kept advising against doing anything, before Dan replied: "Fine! If you won't do anything, then I'll do it myself." before leaving the room, leaving James worried about the future of his son. Dan ran up to his room and began creating prototype sketches of outfits that wouldn't have any connection to him or anyone he knew. He then walked back to his father and asked him for an image of The Protector's suit. Despite this being a strange request, James obliged and handed him the image. Dan quickly ran up to begin a new series of sketches inspired by The Protector's suit. He made several changes in the sketches including removing the Mouth Cover and Black Fedora in exchange for a full head helmet. and the planned inclusion of a Voice Modulator and Tazer-Resistant Gloves. Age 17 After re-evaluating the pros and cons of becoming a Vigilante, Dan ultimatley decided that he would indeed pursue a life of Vigilanteism. He then informs his father about this, to which James harshly disagrees with him, saying that it's too dangerous for him. Dan replied with: "I don't need your approval. I'm committed to this, and I won't give up just because you're over-protective of me. I'm not a child anymore.". He then sought out several Martial Arts tutors, who he all eventually turned down because they were not what he was looking for. One of these tutors informed him of a woman who knew exactly what he was looking for. After being told of her location, Dan packed a suitcase and left America to seek her out. Training/Age 18 Dan spent several months training under this mysterious woman, who revealed her name to be Andrea. Learning ways to control his external and internal pain while also training in the Martial Arts side of Bu-Sara, which was what he secretley desired to do from their first encounter. Andrea was not enthusiastic about this, but continued to train him anyway. Dan also managed to experience emotion again, but had to concentrate hard to do it. He also learned of how Andrea was either hated or feared in the community, although never questioned why. One night, Andrea was confronted by a gang of youths who hated her. Dan offered to help, but was quickly denied. Andrea, who was extremely calm, shamed the youths, asking them what their mother would think of them. The leader replied by saying that she was the betrayer, teaching an outsider what is "not his to know". She countered this by saying that her training was open to everyone and that the youths would be wiser if he followed her path. Enraged by this, one of them attempted to hit her with a wooden plank, but was quickly grabbed and pushed away by Dan. The youths attempted to attack him by hitting him with the plank and a glass bottle, which failed to do anything aside from break the objects. They then pulled out knives and attempted to stab Dan, but were all quickly subdued with seemingly no effort. Andrea had returned to her home and began to pack his bags, saying to Dan that it was time for him to leave. He quickly protested but was told that he had learned what he wanted, and that Andrea had failed him. Dan said that she hadn't. But Andrea revealed that she had known about his emotional emptiness and that she failed to cure it. Dan only replied with: "You could never stop it. That's not what I came for.". Andrea, knowing that he was going towards a dark path, and the fact that he wanted it, wished him goodbye. Dan then returned to his home, begining to develop an outfit for X. Return To Normal Life/Becoming X Dan was horrified to learn about the crime rate in the city, and how the Police force had been halved due to 'government rollbacks'. This enraged him but also pushed him to completing the X suit quicker. However, Dan still had to attend school, which bothered him greatly. During his first day back, Dan encountered Saki Miyu (quick note here: Saki, in this timeline, was forced to move to America due to a mix of her father's work and the fact that Ayano has just encountered Senpai Yamada and was beginning to cause a lot of strange things to happen. Her father noticed this, but did not know who was behind it), who was being bullied by John. He quickly confronted John, telling him to back off or it would be a terrible day for him. Saki thanked Dan, who introduced himself. After she left to do other things, Dan realised that she was the missing thing that he needed back. Around her, he felt whole again. However, Unlike Ayano Aishi, he would not be willing to manipulate her love life for his personal goal. Instead, Dan would just attempt to win her heart the normal way. After School. he excitedly told his father about this. James was happy that he felt whole again, but inside was deeply afraid of what Dan may do to achieve his goal. However, before he could voice his concerns, Dan went into the basement to look for something that he had lost before his training. Upon finding this missing object, He discovered a door that he had not seen before. Upon opening it, Dan discovered the remains of The Protector's suit. Realising that James was in fact not simply an agent, but was actually The Protector himself, Dan walked out of the basement with the remnant of the suit. His only words were: "You Lied." Personality When he was a lot younger, Dan was an enthusiastic young boy who was always a positive thinker. He wasn't afraid to call people out on what they were doing if it was wrong. He cared or his friends and family dearly, and wished nothing but the best for them. He never had any enemies during this time and was not willing to get into fights. But after the traumatic experience of losing both his grandmother and mother, Dan's personality changed for the worse. He had no emotions other than pain and suffering, and was determined to do almost anything to get his missing emotions back. He didn't care for much other than his friends and remaining family. He couldn't care less about the rest of the world, which greatly troubled his father. Dan was on the very edge of sanity, but was very clever at hiding it. He had a natural tallent at acting, but never used it properly untill then. He still retained parts of his persona, but now didn't care if he got into a fight or not. He wouldn't avoid it, and in some cases welcomed the opportunity, which never arose. To other people, Dan had not changed much despite his losses. But in private, he was cold, empty and incomplete. In his late teens, Dan still retained the feeling of being incomplete and was still mildly obsessed with recovering his emotions. But after the thoughts of becoming a vigilante began to develop, his primary focus was to learn to fight. He still care deeply for the people close to him and couldn't bare the thought of losing someone else, which was what drove him to contront the youths who attempted to attack Andrea. After this, Dan began to develop "Temporary Sanity Snaps", in which he would become insane for a brief period at a time. Dan desperatley attempted to avoid these occurances, as the effects could be very deadly. If the original concept for Dan Smith was followed through (which would have seen James be killed in action when Dan was 13 and having Olivia die when he was 18), Dan would be truly insane, and could have turned into a psychopathic anti-hero. Relationships Olivia Brown-Smith Dan loved his mother dearly, and Olivia loved Dan twice as much. They were very close growing up, and was the only one who he could confide in with 100% certainty that she would keep all of his secrets. When Olivia died, Dan was understandably traumatized and fell into his emotionless, pain filled world. He spent 6 years attempting to recover his emotions, and even then it was still difficult. James Smith Dan obviously loved his father a lot, but didn't feel as if he could keep his secrets, which is why he condifed in his mother so much. Their bond increased after Oliva's death, and Dan learned that he could in fact keep someone elses (and his own) secrets. James was vocal in his disagreement with Dan's newfound enthusiasm in becoming a vigilante due to him almost dying on his final case. Andrea Dan and Andrea are not exactly friends, but they do admire eachother's skills. Dan does obviously care for her, as that is the reason he defended her from the youths. Andrea thinks that she has failed Dan, but in fact she is directly responsible for him becoming X. So she has actually succeeded in training him. Sky Jones ??? John Jones Dan deeply hates john and all other bullies, and wishes to deal with them in a much harsher way than sending them to a Guidance Counsellor. However, he does not want to draw attention to himself and decides to not punish him. Saki Miyu Dan and Saki are good friends, but Dan secretly desires to be in a relationship with her. It is currently unknown if Saki has the same feeling for him as he does her. Trivia * Andrea and Dan's training are directly inspired by Batman: Gotham Knight Episode 5 "Working Through Pain". * Several earlier concepts completley avoided the Yandere Simulator aspect of this universe. The Earliest known draft of X was set in the Dark Knight Trilogy Universe. * It is possible that X could become real in the future, as the concept creator currently has the aspirations to become a Vigilante. This concept creator will not be revealed as to protect his identity. * If X were to be a TV or Movie Series, It would naturally be in an Anime Art Style. * If Dan/X were to have a theme. It would be similar to "MIDORI BACKROUND TRACK" created by IrishTrish. Category:Fanfiction Category:Beginning Category:Yandere Simulator Category:Character Profile